dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Nokturnus
Nokturnus, sometimes translated as Dark Dream '''or DarkDrium', is the superboss for the Super Famicom version of Dragon Quest VI. He serves as the game's most powerful opponent, and is the strongest monster in most games he appears in. Appearances Dragon Quest VI Nokturnus first appears as a plot character during the Castle Graceskull and Armor of Orgo events. In order to defeat the Archfiend Mortamor, the King summons him using a special soup. Nokturnus refuses their request and kills most of the people in the castle. The Hero and his party observe the events, but can't do anything to affect them. Nokturnus doesn't appear again in the main story, but can be fought after beating the game. After battling Nokturnus a new cutscence involving Terry will play in the credits, replacing the one where he finds treasure in the Amor cave. In this cutscene, Terry is shown summoning Nokturnus alone, presumably to challenge him to a solo fight. Even if you lose to Nokturnus and then defeat Mortamor this cutscene will still play. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 In Joker 2, Nokturnus appears as an X/SS ranked monster and is the final slot monster for the Demon family. Being one of the harder monsters to be obtained, his recipe calls for a Dhuran and a Dr. Snapped. He is also used to create the following monsters: '''Trode': Xenlon + Nokturnus + Gem Slime + Canzar/Dual Duellers/Dorsal Fiend Zenith Dragon: Xenlon + Nokturnus + Dracolord + Aquarion/Sagittar Abilities Takes one to three actions every turn. Leap Attack - Damage to one member. Double Slash - Damage to two members. Eye Beams - Damage to three members. Trance - Inflicts sleep on one member. High-accuracy, bypasses Paladin's Defend. BiKill (TwinHits)- Doubles physical attack power. Dragon Cut - Standard attack on one member. Metal Cut - Standard attack on one member. Wind Slash - Standard attack on one member. Breath Attack - Damages all members. Blazemost (Merazoma) - Fire-elemental attack on one member. Scorching Breath - Fire-elemental attack on all members. Bypasses Paladin's Defend. Ice Crystals - Ice-elemental attack on all members. Bypasses resistance and Paladin's Defend. Lightning (Gigadein) - Thunder-elemental attack on all members. Grand Cross - Holy-elemental attack on all members. Freezing Wind - Negates all beneficial status enhancements on the party. Strategy You can either level-build to the 70s and use a standard strategy, or you can try your hand against him at high 40s. You'll want several characters in Hero class, with two hard-hitters as Sages (Equip Echoing Hat on one) and either a Lamp Demon or a Heal Slime for HealUsAll. The HealUsAll user should have a Speed Ring equipped, as you'll only use the monster for dire situations. Keep your buffs to a minimum if you want to avoid Dark Dream's negation; he appears to use DeMagic more often when more than one character has BiKill up, or several supportive buffs are in place. If you want to avoid your buffs getting nulled, limit yourself to one BiKill and one Increase. Otherwise, reapply your support spells after each DeMagic. Heroes should attack by using GigaSlash every round. A Hero with BiKill active should use PowerUp->SpiritPunch. Your Sages should unleash Madante as soon as possible. Once both Sages drop their attacks, switch in your fourth Hero, who will be a dedicated HustleDancer to keep health up. If a Hero should run out of MP using GigaSlash, the HustleDancer will exchange roles with him/her. Swap in your healer at any moment you find more healing power is necessary. Alternatively, you can have one party member master the Metal Babble and Paladin classes. That one member will act as the party's shield by using the Paladin's Defend skill, with one Upper always active to reduce the damage caused by Dark Dream. Metal Babble mastery yields high defence and immunity to several elements, proving as a very useful tank for the party. The other members should use the same attack strategies as above. Keep in mind Dark Dream has abilities that can slip by Defend, so an occasional HustleDance should be done to keep your party safe. Again, a HealUsAll user is always a good idea in case your tank begins to falter. Reapply Upper on the shield if Dark Dream negates it. Trivia If you manage to defeat Dark Dream in less than 20 turns, you will be treated to a special scene. It the same as the normal ending, except there will also be a battle where Nokturnus kills Mortamor. In Dragon Warrior Monsters 2, his name was changed into DarkDrium. In Dragon Warrior Monsters 1, Dark Dream (DarkDrium) was meant to appear as a final boss. However, the producers were struggling with this. As a result, he appeared as a member os Terry's party, alongside Watabou and a GreatDrak. DarkDrium can also be obtained by breeding a Deathmore (3) and a Watabou together. Dragon Quest IX :"Improves his already eye-watering attack with Oomph, then smacks foes silly with a stupidly speedy assault. Brutal bad-dream demon from another dimension. So strong that he makes Mortamor seem more like Snoretamore!" - Dragon Quest IX Bestiary In Dragon Quest IX, Dark Dream is officially named by Square Enix as Nokturnus. He is present in the game as the most powerful of the legacy bosses, obtained from the final quest (#184). At level 1, Nokturnus has 8,250 HP and rewards the party with a total of 74,600 EXP. Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Life Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' | valign="top" width="50%" | Skills |} Gallery de:Nokturnus Category:Dragon Quest VI bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Deities